Mein Bruder
by DaughterOfPain
Summary: Prussia is sure that Germany is the reincarnation of his little brother, HRE. Having no memories of ever being HRE, Germany refuses to believe Prussia, Will Germany realize the truth before it is too late? Rated T because I am paranoid.


I posted again. I am on a roll!. I needed to right this, it was too good of an idea to waste. I think I ruined it with my story though. I also need to thank lots of people. I don't have much to say today I guess. Wow, sentence fragments. Aren't I a smart child.

Silverclaw the Destined

Zinxeon

Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan

patchy the pirate

That's it I think...

_Any words in italics are in a different language, in this case German._

**Anything in bold is a flashback/past**

I hope that helps!

* * *

Prussia sighed as he lay down on the hospital bed. Closing his eyes he remembered why he was here. He had been shot in the back while trying to protect Germany. His _kleinen bruder. _Prussia closed his eyes, remembering the past.

* * *

**HRE was curled up under the shade of the tree reading a book. Prussia grinned at his _kleinen bruders_ intent expression and sauntered over to him.**

"**Vhat are you reading _bruder_? HRE looked up in surprise as he had not heard Prussia coming, he had been to focused on his book.**

"**_Hallo bruder_, vhy are you here?" Prussia just leaned down and grinned in HRE's face.**

"**Scooch over _bruder, _the awesome me vants sit too." HRE rolled his eyes and shifted slightly to the left. Prussia sat down and hugged him.**

"**V-Vhat are you doing _bruder?" _HRE squirmed a bit and glared a little at Prussia. Prussia just grinned cheekily back.**

"**Vhat? Can I not hug my **_**niedlichen**__**kleinen bruder**__**?**__**" **_**HRE just sighed and went back to reading his book. Prussia rested his chin on HRE's head ands smiled. Life was good.**

**As night fell Prussia and HRE headed home. Suddenly HRE stopped walking. Prussia looked back at HRE and frowned.**

"_**Bruder, **_**vhat is it?" Prussia walked towards HRE and knelt down so that they could see eye to eye. "Vhat is the matter?" HRE stared at the ground.**

"_**Bruder?" **_**HRE looked up at Prussia. "Can you promise me somezing?" Prussia looked at HRE in surprise.**

"**Sure, vhat is it?" HRE took a deep breath and looked fiercely at Prussia.**

"**Promise me you'll never leave me." Prussia just grinned back in the crooked fashion he had.**

"**I promise, viz all my heart, zat I vill never leave you. Got it?" HRE hugged Prussia tightly around the waist. "How could ze awesome me leave his**_** bruder?**_** Zat would be so unawesome."**

"**Okay." The brothers walked to the house together, hand in hand. Prussia followed HRE everywhere after that. After all, he had a promise to keep.**

Germany glared as Prussia leaped on him with a cry of '_BRUDER!_'. No matter how many times he told that albino _dummkopf_ he was NOT the reincarnation of HRE so therefore he was NOT the albino's _kleinen bruder _he wouldn't listen.

"Get off of me Prussia" Germany grunted and threw the unsuspecting former country off his back. Prussia was knocked to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"_Bruder!" _Prussia whined as he got up, rubbing his aching back. "You never did that to me before." Germany set his newspaper on the table and turned towards Prussia.

"For the last time Prussia." Germany grimaced at the former country. "I have no memories of being HRE, so I am not HRE." Germany glared, his voice getting harsher. "That is why I do not act like HRE, and it is also why I am most definitely NOT your _bruder!" _Germany's voice had gotten increasingly loud and angrier, which was quite unlike the usually controlled country. Prussia just looked shocked then grinned at Germany.

"Whatever you say _bruder, _but the awesome me knows better!" Prussia sauntered off, undoubtedly to go annoy some other country. Germany just picked up his newspaper and grumbled.

_"Dummkopf…"_

**"I hate you!" HRE trembled a little after speaking. "You never listen, vhy don't you just go!" Prussia blinked in surprise. Then he angered and straitened up.**

**"Fine zen, perhaps I will." Prussia turned on his heel and left. HRE shook a little and bent his head down.**

**"Vait... I did not mean it…" HRE sniffled a little bit and dragged his feet across the ground making tracks in the dirt. He hadn't meant it, now Prussia would be gone forever. "_Bruder…"_**

**"You called ze awesome me?" HRE looked up to find a grinning Prussia.**

**"_Bruder!"_ HRE hugged Prussia tightly around the neck, chocking the life out of him.**

**"_Bruder" _Prussia struggled against HRE's grasp. "I can't breath!"Prussia pulled back a little bit and returned the hug, patting HRE's head.**

**"How come you came back? I though you left forever." Prussia just laughed**

**"I made a promise, did I not?"**

"_Mein Gott…" _Germany rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming on. "Prussia…" Germany turned towards the former country who was currently lounging about on his couch. "Vhy are you here. Please leave me alone,I do not vant you here." Prussia just snickered.

"Zat's not you said last time _Bruder."_ Germany lost his patience; he was tired of Prussia, tired of being called '_bruder'_ all the time. "I remember, you cried and…" Prussia was cut off by Germany who had walked over and slammed him into the wall.

"I've told you a million times, Prussia, I am not your '_bruder'_ nor vill I ever be. So stop it right now. I'm sick and tired of it." Germany had unconsciously started to tighten his grip around Prussia's neck, chocking him. Germany blinked as he realized the former country's face was turning blue. Germany stepped back shocked to find that he was strangling Prussia, and released him. Prussia slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. Germany turned around and stormed into his room.

"_Arschloch."_

**Prussia was walking down the hall reading a book. Hearing the patter of feet he looked up to see HRE walking down the hall, opposite direction of him. Prussia called to him as he walked down.**

**"_Bruder!" _Prussia held up a fist as he walked down. HRE grinned up at Prussia and held up a fist as well. Since then it had become a habit, bumping fists as they walked by each other.**

**l they walked by. They had never grown out of it. I t became tradition for them, a symbol of their brotherhood.**

**"_Guten tag, bruder"_**

"_Bruder!" _Prussia grinned at Germany, holding up a fist. Germany walked past him, completely ignoring the fact that Prussia was there, and continued to read his book. Prussia halted in his steps, frozen for a second. Prussia sighed and continued to walk, briefly glancing back at Germany. He walked away but not before he heard Germany mutter something.

"_Schwakopf"_

**Prussia ran to where HRE was meeting him, he planned to spend the rest of the day with him.**

**"_KLEINEN BRUDER!" _Prussia ran across the field to meet him. "The awesome has found zhe time to hang out vith you!" HRE turned towards his voice, Prussia laughed and waved at him. "Now you can be awesome too…" Prussia froze as he watched HRE collapse to the ground. _"BRUDER!" _ Prussia ran towards the nation in a panic. What was happening to HRE? "_Bruder, _are you all right? What happened?" Prussia bent down next to the nation and held him to his chest. HRE opened his his eyes slightly and coughed.**

**"B-Bruder?" Prussia sighed in relief and gave a small smile.**

**"It is going to be okay, you are okay, it is all okay." Prussia chanted and rocked HRE back and forth, as if saying the words would make them true. "It is okay, you are okay, vhe are okay, everything is okay" HRE coughed slightly raising his head to look at Prussia.**

**"N-Nein bruder…" Prussia stopped and looked at HRE.**

**"Vhat is it bruder?" Prussia looked as if he were about to cry.**

**"Z-Zis is it..." HRE broke into a series of hacking coughs. Prussia held on to him tightly until they passed. "I am done…_bruder _… zis is it for me… tell Italy… I am sorry I could not… keep my… promise…" HRE frame flickered and started to fade. Prussia gasped in panic and stared at him.**

**"_Bruder!_" Prussia shook HRE gently, alarm filling his eyes. "Do not go, you cannot leave me here, do not fade, DO NOT!" HRE just smiled sadly. Prussia watched as a drop of water appeared on HRE's cheeck. Water? It wasn't raining. Reaching a hand to touch his face, Prussia realized he was crying.**

**"D-Do not c-cry bruder…" HRE took a deep, shuddering breath and spoke for the final time. "I vill always be vith you bruder… I promise." With that HRE faded. Prussia clutched the air where HRE had been and looked to the sky in anguish.**

**"_BRUDER!"_**

Prussia was walking with Germany, or to be more precise, behind him. Germany was in a bad mood, and Prussia had no intention of getting chocked again. Sighing, Prussia just shook his head. Someday Germany would come to his senses, then they could be the way they used to be. Prussia grinned. His awesome plan would work. Why wouldn't it? Prussia blinked as sunlight was reflected into his eyes. How the hell would that happen anyways? I t wasn't like something in the bushes was doing that. Or, wait, something was there! As Prussia peered into the bushes he noticed a blush that was most definitely not bush. As he stared it became clear, it was the end of a rifle, bayonet and all. Prussia a ran towards Germany, arms outstretched.

"_BRUDER, VATCH OUT!" _ Prussia shoved Germany onto the ground, just as a shot rang out. Acting on instinct, Germany whirled around, firing a shot into the bushes, a cry was heard then nothing. Germany turned around to see Prussia lying on the ground.

"Prussia? Are you all right? Prussia?" Prussia coughed, spitting up blood. Germany moved his hand and saw blood gushing from a wound on Prussia's chest. His hand was wet with Prussia's blood. Germany gasped as a sudden pain shot through his head. Memories began to flash through his head, a book, a hug, a fist bump, a promise. That promise rang out above all the memories demanding attention. "Prussia…" Germany gasped trying to collect himself. "Vhat…" Prussia just grinned at Germany.

"Don't vorry Germany… I promised remember… I'm not going… anyvhere…" Prussia's eyes rolled back into his head as he lost conscious. Germany just gaped at him.

"_BRUDER!"_

* * *

"And dat vas how zhe awesome me got his _bruder _back" Prussia chuckled to himself, even though it sent shards of pain through his chest. Prussia turned his head when he heard the door open. He grinned as he saw Germany walk through. His smile grew wider as he saw Germany smile as he walked over to him.

"_Guten morgen, bruder."_


End file.
